To allow the operator a high degree of freedom of movement when using a medical holding and/or gripping instrument, it is known from practice that, in addition to the simple actuation of a distal tool by opening and closing of the jaw parts, the tool tip of the medical instrument can be configured such that said tool tip is rotatable about the longitudinal axis of the instrument and is pivotable with respect to the longitudinal axis of the instrument.
A medical instrument of the type in question is known from WO 2013/154158 A1, for example. In this known medical instrument, frictional forces occur and create a danger of the pull cable being subjected to torsion during the rotation of the tool tip, as a result of which the service life of the pull cable may be impaired, in particular with an alternating direction of rotation of the tool tip.